


P5 oneshots? In my house?

by votive



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, Akechi dies: a movie, Angst, Character Death, He's dead in one chapter so far watch out guys, Hypnosis fuckery, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oneshot, more characters + tags will be added when I fix up more fics, this is honestly a collection of fics I sent to my friend @ 3 am, tiny bit of mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/votive/pseuds/votive
Summary: A compiled work of short stories and drabbles centered around the P5 cast and Shuake.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Say 'go'! When you're ready.

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Slight implied sexual touching, reference of gun use!

A neon haze accompanied by the insistent buzzing of streetlights had begin to mix with the passing conversations of the night life around him. Akira looked up at the blazing red sign hung above the sleek black building, his thoughts hidden behind the glare on his glasses. He teetered on his feet, fixing the buttons on his dress jacket and smoothed out creases near his midsection. His partner beside him- the well esteemed Goro Akechi- cleared his throat and tapped the obviously expensive watch on his wrist.

"If you're done loitering, we should head in. We only have a few hours. Reportedly he only operate from 2 to 5 so we need to catch him in the act before that." Goro looked up at the bouncer near the door and began tapping the pockets in his dress pants. He ran a nervous hand over his own suit as he eyed the falsified drivers license which read Sadao Shido. That's the name him and Akira had agreed on him using for the night. Of course he had a false name- Ren Amamiya.

The two made their towards the club trying to suppress any last minute regrets as the bouncer eyed them up and down. Akira fixed his crooked glasses as he sized up the bouncer trying to study his expression.

"ID?"

"Right here~!" Goro replied, perking up a brow as the bouncer took his ID and turned it over in his hand. A playful smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Shido?" 

"Yes, yes- I get that a lot. We're not related." 

Akira held himself back from physically recoiling at the comment. Luckily the sign above them glared his glasses allowing his stare to linger on the other as the bouncer turned to ID Him. He held out the License clutched in his hands, which had grown slightly damp in his grip.

"You both seem a bit young..."

"It's the beauty routine! Revives the skin-" Goro replied placed a dramatic hand to his cheek and gave the bouncer a wink as he moved aside to let them in. 

As soon as the door behind them closed they were hit with the overwhelming smell of cigars, booze and of course just exactly what they were here for- drugs. The air was practically putrid, a small fog hung in the air tinted a light blue in the neon haze. Goro took a few steps forward, peering into the main room which held a long bar with a step down lounge across from it. He turned to face his companion and motioned him forward. 

"I'll head towards the bar and start chatting up one of the bartenders to see if we can reserve a room- why don't you head towards the lounge and see if anyone has any insight..." Goro trailed off as his lips tightened into a thin line. His gaze lingered on three couches which faced each other on black and white striped carpet, a tight clique of attendees taking the space over for themselves already. "...make sure you don't accept anything anyone offers you." He warned before walking off.

Akira watched his figure become shrouded in the clubs darkness, with only a light neon blue haze to highlight his moving frame. His ears warmed as he quickly turned his gaze away from his friend, right now wasn't the time to be checking Goro out. He had the afternoons at Leblanc for that.

Sent on his own mission, Akira carefully made his way down the few steep steps into the lounge. Trying his best to keep his posture straight as heads turned towards him, burning holes into his back while he made his way further into the space. Eventually he landed himself at the mini-bar that took more then a minutes walk to get to. He let out a sigh as he took one of the limited seats and rested his head into his hand. The bartender raised an eyebrow towards him and offered him a curious smile.

"What, new to the club scene?" She teased placing a dry cup on the bar. 

"You could say that- just was hoping to find some way to let off some steam," He paused and looked up at her, tilting his gaze downwards to see over the tips of his glasses. "Finals have been absolutely killer."

The bartender let out a small giggle as she picked up another cup, twirling it's thin frame in her fingers as she studied him. "What kind of fun are you lookin' for tonight, hmmm?"

"Hmm..." Akira hummed, tapping to the beat of song which was muffled by the fog that followed him into the lounge. "Something....... that'll let me forget what's going on for awhile."

The bartender leaned in, so close enough he could feel her breath mixing with his own. It took everything within him to not pull away from the sudden movement- however he was here on a mission. He owed Goro this much at least, and he couldn't blow his cover due to a little personal invasion. 

"You seem earnest enough." She finally said as she pulled away. 

Akira watched her gaze, finally noticing how she kept glancing from him to somewhere behind him. Still he kept his shoulders relaxed when her hand shot up and she began waving someone over.

Another young woman joined him at the bar. Her hair glowed under the neon light, bright green. Obviously dyed with something special to let it illuminate in the light. She proper her head up on her hand as she leaned up against the bar. Studying him. 

"How much?" She finally asked, breaking the stiff silence that had grown between them.

"How much...?" He replied curiously. Trying his best not to break his eye-contact with the woman.

"You're lookin' to party right?" She replied, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Trailing her long nails across the nape of his neck and down his back as she moved from his one side to the other. "How much do you want?"

Ah. "You're paying me?"

The woman smiled, placing a hand under his chin and tilting his face up. "Well you're obviously broke- I mean look at that cheap suit.... but you have those beautiful lashes." She pulled his glasses down his face, tilting his face closer to hers. "I could easily find you someone to party with...granted you'd have to give me a cut." 

Akira bit the inside of his lip as he went through his options- Turning her down might destroy any leads he might get on the guy they were after... yet at the same time Goro hadn't gone over this type of situation in their training. 

"Well? I'm waiting sweetheart."

"Sounds fun, I guess I could go alone." Not fun. His mind hissed out as he mentally kicked himself. Just what had he agreed to?

The woman's mischievous smile unfurled into a full grin, as she pulled out the tie tucked tightly into his suit jacket and began leading him away from the bar like a dog on a leash.

Since he had begun following her he learned two things. One was apparently, her name was Athena, which he had assumed was only a false name. The second was she already had a customer lined up for him. She had lead him through the lounge area and up a small flight of stairs, which lead to a small hall way strip. Doors lined the walls- some closed, others closed. Some had actual doors, dangling beads. These must've been the "private rooms" Goro had mentioned when they first entered the club.

The woman stopped infront of a doors, running a hand to sleek back her hair which now that they were in proper light he could see was a dark purple with small streaks of light blue in her bangs. She wore a tight black dress with straps all the way down her back, he felt his chest tighten just looking at it. He could never imagine wearing such a tight thing with such ease and grace. He was snapped out his thoughts as she tapped against the door.

A gruff male voice beckoned them in. As soon as the door opened, a deep blue fog had scrambled to escape out of the room and the overwhelming smell of sweet peppermint hit him full force. Though he was pleasantly surprised to not be drenched in the smell of awful alcoholic beverages and various illegal substances, curiosity clawed it's way through his brain as he took his first step into the room. 

"I brought you one- just like you requested. A detective this time-"

* * *

Goro let out an annoyed sigh as he looked out across the lounge area, but a tinge of pride swelled in his chest when he glanced down at the key gleaming brightly in the neon light. Leaning up against a wall he pulled out his phone and began texting Akira the good news.

Goro Akechi: I got a key to one of the back rooms- the woman at the bar said we can head in there at anytime.

Goro Akechi: However she didn't really have anything useful outside of that. She seemed very defensive when a began chatting up the other patrons too.

Goro Akechi: I think she might be apart of Taro's organisation, or at the very least being paid to keep quiet about the whole thing.

He looked around the area waiting impatiently for a reply from his partner. He crossed his arms as he stared at the screen with his brow furrowed. Nothing. Not even a pop-up with the three dots. He clicked his phone off, tapping his foot on the floor. They had gone over this yesterday- how air-headed could he be? They went over all the do's, the don't's and the necessary to survive's- of course checking his phone for texts was on the last. He hated having to wait for a reply when on a case.

Goro Akechi: Where are you? I'm getting tired of waiting.

Goro waited exactly five seconds before clicking his phone off and sliding it into his back pocket. Guess he was on his own for now. He made his way across the lounge, making not attempt to hide the fact he was searching the sea of face, which all turned towards him then turned away when they made eye contact. His lips thinned into a line again as unfamiliar face after unfamiliar face met his gaze. At last he ended up at the mini bar near the end of the lounge, and asked the bartender where the private rooms where. 

She looked up curiously before jabbing her thumb towards the small illuminated door in the distance, right across from her bar. He thanked her with a polite smile before dropped his act as the nice patron as soon as he turned his back towards her. His brow furrowed in thought as he pulled open the door and blue fog leaked at his feet. The same fog that had been smothering the club, was his first thought. Yet as he followed the trail with his gaze he traced it back to it's source.

Goro pulled the door closed behind him and walked cautiously through the hall, leaning up against the walls and pausing every few steps to listen in on any small sound that had come through. Most of it, as he had been expecting seemed to be rather explicit in nature with only a few low muffled voices. Nothing that sounded of interest to his investigation. He stopped just outside the door that leaked the bright blue fog and placed his ear up against the door, straining to hear.

"Detective........... Well well- Didn't.......so easily." He managed to pick up from the male voice, panic prickling in the back of his throat. His hand brushed lightly against his leg, tapping against the familiar object that he had strapped in for protection. 

"I didn't think the police hired such cuties too~" A female one replied, closer to the door form what he could tell. "I'd like to eat him right up if I could!"

"Yes............... I might.................................. adorable."

"Heh. I'll leave you two be then- I've got the other one to find anyways." 

At that Goro straightened himself up and cautiously stepped back from the door, pulling out his phone and began flicking through his messages. Cute...adorable? Still no reply for Akira. The thought of him being in there- trapped, passed through his mind. He bit back that thought and tightened the grip on his phone as he looked down the hall quizzically as the door knob turned.

A woman stepped out admits the heavy smell of peppermint and blue fog. Immediately she glared at him, and crossed her hands over her chest after closing the door behind her. "can I help you?"

"Oh!" Goro chirped up cheerfully. "If you're offer... my friend texted me to meet him here..in room C5?" He laughed nervously as the woman brushed a strand of her hair from her face and stuck a false nail in his face and passed his shoulder.

He smiled sweetly at her and bowed towards her in thanks, watching her as she twisted on her heels and began clicking down the hall. His smile faded as soon as she left his field of vision and his hand hovered over the door handle to C5, glancing once over his shoulder to see if she had really left. She had.

When Goro had twisted the handle and pushed in the door had hadn't been expecting the smell of peppermint to be so strong that it stung his eyes. As best as he could he pulled his shirt over his nose and squinted through the dense fog. The room barely had any light outside of the bright neon light built into the ceiling which had been dimmed to it's lowest setting, and if had made out the shadows correctly a small table side lamp next to what he assumed was a long luxury couch. 

As he stepped further into the room, his eyes became more adjusted to the light. He held up the gun in his hands, trying to steady his shaking as he made his way closer to the moving outlines. His nerves had never failed him- however life had always taught him there is no way to be a 100% about something.

He swallowed hard as he finally made out what exactly the two outlines were- of course there was the man of the hour he had been looking for, Taro Tagashi sitting underneath the last person he had expected to see him with. Akira's gaze was hidden by the shadows, but his famed glasses were tossed to the side. Two hands restedtightly around his hips as he sat on top of the other man.

In that moment it was as if everything he had learned about sloothing, every lesson he had been taught about hiding his presence and keeping his cool left his body. His grip around his gun grew clammy as his heart skipped a beat. Two beats. "Akira?" He had barely choked out as he grew more light headed with each passing moment.

A head snapped towards him. Bringing him back to his senses- feelings aside he was here for one thing and one thing only. Taro. He fixed his stance and tensed his shoulders, pulling his gun back up from his side.

"Ah, so you must be the famed Goro Akechi..." Taro began coolly. Placing one of his hands on Akira's back and forced the teen to lay against his chest, a cold smirk sprawling across his face. "And this must be your friend.. Akira, I think you said?"

A twinge of anger flared up inside him as he watched the older man's careful touch as he held onto Akira's slender frame. He forced his gaze to remain on Taro's face. No, now wasn't the time, he pressed back the poisonous words that rose in his throat. 

"Akira-kun?" He called out again, still holding his position with his gun trained pointedly at Taro's head. "Akira-kun, say something, at least." 

Taro let out a deep throaty chuckle as he brought up a thin pipe to his lips. Taking a long drag before letting it slip through his lips. "Your friend is fine- I assure you."

"Then why isn't he responding?" Goro hissed out, taking a threatening step towards the man, clearly still unbothered with his presence. "Why the fuck hasn't he said anything-"

"Hehe," Taro smiled, twisted the pipe in his hands. "Well I could say because he likes this, but to be truthful with you... it's because he's barely even conscious. I'm sure as far as he's aware, as soon as he stepped into this room he passed out." 

Goro's mind processed the words slowly. Barely even conscious.. that means- "Let go of him." 

"Now why would I do that? I rather like the view he was givin-"

"I said," Goro replied harshly, barely leaving room for Taro to finish his own sentence. "Let him fucking go."

Muffled screams filled his ears in a deafening silence. Crowds of people shouting over each other, clambering over one another towards the closest exit. Goro drew in a fresh breath, lowering the smoldering gun as he stared at the body before him. Shaking. 

He stood above them for what felt like hours- only feeling compelled to move when distance sound of sirens rung in his ears. He took an uneasy step forward and knelt by Taro's side, pulling out freshly polished handcuffs from the inside of his shoes. With the clink of the chains he slapped each one around Taro's wrist, making sure they dug deeply into his skin. With a jerk Goro had left go of the criminals hands, his gaze following cold as the man made a last minute attempt to escape as the sound of cops yelling began filling the club.

* * *

Akira's head felt heavy, shrouded in a heavy fog that kept his eyelids shut tight even as something beside him stirred awake. A cold hand gripped his own tightly, squeezing it quickly three times. 

"hmm.. I know who that is." Akira finally called out, his voice crackling as he rubbed the grog from his eyes. When he had finally opened them the blinding white of a hospital room flooded his vision. He exploring the room with his gaze, but quickly landed back on the figure sitting by his bedside. Leaning forward he placed a hand on Goro's head, before ruffling the already messy hair. 

The teen let out a noise of annoyance, quickly raking a hand through his brown locks to comb them out. His tense shoulders softened at the sight of his friends carefree smile and he couldn't help letting the worry that welled up inside him escape through a sigh. 

Akira placed a hand over Goro's, pulling it into his lap to study his nail care- and to hold onto the other. "So..."

"So...."

"How long have I been out?"

"2 days," Goro replied a bit amused, but his words were still saturated in worry. Anyone could see that. "Ah, but you woke up once earlier... weren't very coherent though." 

"Oh." Akira started down at Goro's hand, rubbing it gently as he fell into thought. "..sorry."

Goro's head quickly snapped up from looking at his lap, his brow furrowed slightly at the reply. "Why are you sorry?"

"Well.." Akira leaned back in his hospital bed, letting of of Goro's hand to throw up his own in a shrug. "Cause I left my prince waiting in worry for two whole dreadful days?"

Goro stifled a laugh and shook his head sadly. "No.. it was my fault." Goro stood up, sliding the guest chair backwards as he made his way towards the doorway.

"Leaving me so soon?" Akira teased, watching patiently as his friend flagged down a passing nurse. His lips curled into a smile as he watched the other throw him a look over his shoulder.

"Not yet- You still owe me lunch if I remember correctly. 

"Awh, low blow Akechi. I've been in the hospital for two days!"

* * *

Akira leaned back in the cafe seat, taking a long, drawn out sip from his coffee as his eyes glanced the police report. His brain struggled to rack around exactly what exactly was reported, keywords popped out- fog and hypnotism stood out the most to him.

"Hypnotized?" He hummed out in thought as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. No.. if anything he was enchanted.... Lulled into some weird, unnatural trance. He let out an annoyed huff as he flipped the page of the report, struggling to recover the large gap in his memory. 


	2. The quittin' kind

A elongated sigh escaped from Akira's lips as he rubbed his temple in frustration. He leaned back in his chair, taking his glasses by the bridge and folding them next to his laptop. The blue screen illuminated his figure as he sat in complete darkness, not a shred of light leaked into his office through the windows. After a few minutes of resting in his chair he leaned forward, hunching back over his work, hands hovering above the keys before he began clacking away. 

_Goro placed a hesitant hand onto his shoulder as Akira hunched over the ground, slowly he sunk to his level watching him silently as the black tux cat curiously swatted at the loose shoe string Akira had pulled out of his shoe. The detective stifled a laugh behind his gloved hand at the sight, a small snort escaping his lips causing his face to light up red. Akira laughed back, a genuine smile pulling at his lips in response to Goro's._

_His stare lingered over Goro's figure as he turned his face away in embarrassment, apart of him wanting to reach out to the other and brush his hair to the side-_

_"See something you like?" Goro teased as he turned back, a curious smirk replacing his previous smile._

_Akira raised an eyebrow in turn and licked his lips. "Depends, you on the menu for takeout?"_

_"My my!" Goro cried, placing a hand over his heart. "Is the great Akira Kurusu asking me out?"_

_Akira stood up, holding out a hand towards Goro who took it with out hesitation._

Akira ran a hand through his hair- coated in a thick layer of grease and twisted together in various tangles. His eyes flicked closed and for a moment he was submerged in the milky darkness that was sleep. God how he had missed it, his bed... he wasn't sure when he had last touched it. That was besides the point he had something to do and he couldn't rest properly until it was finished. He pulled his hand out of his hair and returned his focus back to the document in front of him.

_Goro ran a hand through Akira's hand, humming quietly by his side. Akira listened into the song, finding it oddly soothing as their figures pressed together in the small bed. A quiet hum turned into a sweet song that barely made it above a whisper as his hand trailed down Akira's head towards his chest. He placed a hand over the other's heart and took in a light breath as he felt the others heartbeat._

_Akira couldn't help himself as he pulled the other close to him, resting his head safely into Goro's chest as the song abruptly ended._

_"You were awake this entire time- bastard." Goro whispered quietly, returning his hand to the other's hair, pulling at the messy curls as Akira snuggled up into his touch._

_"Mmm... maybe."_

_"Heh..go to bed." He mumbled softly finally resting his head on their shared pillow. Grey eyes reflected against his red. Goro couldn't help but avoid his alluring gaze._

Akira stood up from his spot at the desk, holding a cup of coffee that had grown cold in wait, and fell exhausted into his little couch which snuggled up comfortably against his office wall. Barely even 7 feet away from him was his TV which he flicked on absent mindlessly- he was so close to being done. Just a few more edits and it would be complet-

"Today we report on the 6th year anniversary of the missing 'Detective Prince', Goro Akechi. His sudden disappearance from the public was rather shocking for the country, Don't you think?"

"He certainly had an impact on the country in the short time he spent in the spot light, I might even say he changed the entire count-"

Akira quickly switched the T.V off, his hand falling limply to his side as he closed his eyes. Of course it was. Of course it was that day today.

_Haru raised a shaken hand to Akira's cheek, rubbing away the accumulating tears as her own began to form. She couldn't hold herself back as she pulled Akira into a tight hug, letting him rest his head into her chest. Listening as her heart skipped a beat between her own sobs. She tightened her grip around Akira as his shoulders started shaking, nuzzling into her soft sweater to wipe away the tears that burned down his face._

_"No..." She manged to get out between shaken breaths, still pressing her friend into her chest. "No it's not true...he loved you- he."_

_Haru choked again as she released Akira from the tight hug, both hands held firmly on either side of his head. She let out a short cry as she kept his pained gaze, shaking her head aggressively._

_"No.. no.. you-'re suppose to be happy! He was suppose to live- Akira." She pulled him into another hug. "Akira..."_

_"Haru-" He held her back. Trying to steady his own breathing in her touch. It was so warm- so warm. He couldn't get enough of it was just like his- just like his soft gentle touch._

Akira sat back down at his desk, placing his head between both of his hands as a tear rolled down his cheek and off the tip of his nose. Then another. Followed by another. Till Akira's shoulders shook, racked with sobs as a small puddle accumulated on his laptop and leaked down his desk. His heart swelled in his chest as it squeezed tightly with each struggling sob. 

_"Try not to miss me to much, Kurusu." Goro smiled up at him as he held onto the door of Leblanc. The light outside illuminating his figure for a brief moment Akira was sure something else stood before him- angelic. Possibly even godly._

_"Trust me I won't."_

Akira's hand shot up to the ring that hung loosely on a chain around his chest, trying to sooth his own cries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;;^;; This oneshot is shorter then I would have liked. I have two longer ones in the work, both roughly around 5k before editing. So I might split those between two chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the start of something AWFUL(ly fun). Hope you enjoyed reading and I look forward to posting more of my nonsense!! :flushed: :ok_hand:


End file.
